Just A Bunch Of Words From Me To You
by idkgirl27
Summary: A collection of fluffy one shots centered around Valentine's Day. Cryde, Buttman, Stendy, K2. (I really couldn't think of any other title...)
1. Cryde

**A/N: Hello, hello everyone!**

**Well, here I have a collection of Valentine's Day one shots but here's the thing….**

**I'll be releasing one one-shot a day and this will end on Valentine's day. **

**Though they aren't necessarily romantic I'm labeling this a romance and the pairs will appear in the order listed in the summary.**

**So let's get started with the first pair: Cryde**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

Craig's eyes scan the room once more before his head drops onto his desk.

For Craig Tucker every day feels like a waste of time but if he actually cared enough to choose then he'd probably say that today was his least favorite day.

All around him his classmates were laughing and smiling and passing around little cards accompanied by candies.

Craig could honestly not care less about February 14th, his heart turned to stone at the mere mention of Valentine's Day.

It wasn't because he had no Valentines because a number of students had approached his desk only to turn the other way the moment he narrowed his eyes. Craig just couldn't see the reasoning behind it all and couldn't feign the emotions necessary even if he tried.

While Craig remained stoic his classmates displayed a spectrum of emotions.

There was Stan Marsh sitting at his desk and taking not so secret glances at an unaware Wendy Testaburger. Kyle Broflovski just stared with an irritated look at the growing pile of candy that he couldn't even eat, while Kenny McCormick's eyes glistened at what surely would be his only meal of the day. Then there was Eric Cartman who was currently consuming candy that belonged to Butters Stotch who had naively left his candy unattended with South Park's resident fatass as he continued to pass out sweets to others.

Basically Craig was in a room full of people that he hated who were all celebrating a day that he hated.

Despite the fact that Craig's eyes were shut he soon felt someone's presence at his desk and the sound of an almost identical nasally voice only confirmed his belief.

"Hey, Craig."

"Clyde."

Looking up Craig saw the brunette standing before him with an unwrapped lollipop in his hand, a glance at the floor revealing the wrapper's location.

Clyde thought of what he should say next and instead of speaking decided to get started on his candy.

Now the two boys may have been friends, perhaps even best friends, but their relationship was built on mainly one sided conversations. Clyde would start running his mouth about things that Craig had never even bothered to think of and would just nod his head in acknowledgement between the other's sentences.

It wasn't that Craig had nothing to say because that would be a lie. Craig had plenty to say, his mind always moving from one thought to the next. The thing was that his thoughts were almost exclusively negative and negativity was one thing that Clyde didn't handle well.

They were opposites in that sense, one boy keeping his thoughts hidden and the other never able to hold back his tears.

Now returning to Craig's ever present negativity there were plenty of things that Craig disliked Valentine's Day definitely being one of them and littering being another. The combination of the two were so blatantly being displayed in front of him and Craig wasn't about to go unheard.

"You dropped something."

Both boys looked down to the wrapper and the solution to Craig's problem should have been simple but subtlety wasn't something easily understood by Clyde who had some things to say himself.

His brown eyes lifted from the floor and a soft pop came from his mouth as he removed the lollipop from his mouth.

"Where's my valentine?"

Craig's gaze momentarily shifts to Clyde's seat where a hefty pile of candy sat.

"On your desk."

Clyde's eyes roll before settling back on his friend.

"I'm talking about yours. Where's my valentine from you?"

"I don't do Valentine's Day."

"I know that but I thought that I'd be your exception."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, because you're my best friend."

Though Craig considers that statement to be true he doesn't acknowledge it.

"Valentines are supposed to be for the people that you _like_."

He's hoping that Clyde will understand what he means by 'like' but of course the brunette misses the point.

"You don't…. like me?"

Clyde's expression softens and his eyes are almost watery. Craig's sort of terrified that the boy might start crying.

Pushing his pride to the side Craig clears his throat and there's the slightest shade of red on his cheeks.

"Well, I mean, we are…. _friends_….."

The lack of an essential word causes a few tears to peak from the corners of Clyde's eyes and Craig is quick to correct himself.

"Um, _best _friends and I guess that means you're okay…"

The tears are all gone and Clyde lightens up.

"And?"

A sigh escapes Craig's mouth and he rolls his eyes again.

"And I guess I do like you… sort of…."

Clyde's happiness manifests into a stupid grin and that look alone makes Craig want to slap him and Clyde's next words do nothing to subdue that feeling.

Clyde plops down in the seat in front of Craig's desk and turns to face him, leaning closer and batting his eyelashes knowing well that doing so is irritating the hell out of Craig.

"Well, do you think that maybe, since I am your best friend and all, that you might just like me enough to at least tell me 'happy Valentine's Day'?"

The answer is plain and simple and rolls off of Craig's tongue without hesitation.

"No."

Clyde tries his best to look deserving and a sly grin creeps across his face.

"But Craig…"

"I said no."

Clyde sighs, propping his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand.

"It's not that hard, Craig, just say it with me: 'Happy Valentine's Day, Clyde.'"

"Fine."

Clyde can't hide his surprise at his friend's sudden willingness and sticks his lollipop back in his mouth while waiting for the words.

A clever grin of his own makes it on to Craig's face as he leans forward and speaks, slowly extending his middle finger.

"Happy fucking Val-"

The stream of words are suddenly cut off by Clyde who quickly forces his candy into Craig's mouth.

"That's not what I said, Craig."

Slowly pulling the lollipop out of his mouth Craig drops it to the floor where it lands next to its wrapper. Clyde's face is in a humorous display of horror as he watches his candy go to waste.

Craig leans back into his seat and waits for Clyde's eyes to meet his own.

"Now pick up your fucking trash."

**A/N: Well this was my first Cryde one shot that wasn't angsty even if Clyde did lose his lollipop. (Well just pretend that Clyde doesn't live by the 5 second rule)**

**Another fun fact: This is my second one shot that featured a lollipop though my first one was a bit inappropriate…..**

**Anyways tomorrow I shall post the next one shot (fingers crossed) and it shall be a Buttman one shot.**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll return for seconds (and thirds and fourths)!**

**p.s. Even though Clyde wanted a valentine from Craig he didn't bother to give one in return because Clyde is a inconsiderate friend. **


	2. Buttman

**A/N: Welcome people!**

**Not much to say so let's get started with a Buttman chapter this time!**

**Oh and just so you know this is chapter happens right after the last one. So basically all these chapters are in chronological order.**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

It takes Butters a bit longer than he thought it would take to pass out his valentines mainly because he had to introduce himself to half of his classmates, who apparently had never bothered to learn his name, and because he had to make a quick detour after being asked politely to throwaway a discarded lollipop. That's if being asked politely includes being threatened by Clyde while Craig snickers to himself.

Bullies weren't anything new though so it would take more than that to wipe the smile off of Butters' face because who wouldn't be happy on a day that celebrated love?

Butters was a fan of that particular emotion not that he played favorites because Butters was an emotional little boy whose feelings changed frequently.

This becoming evident as his happiness was drained at the sight of candy wrappers scattered on his desk and the surrounding floor and at the desk next to his sat his best friend and his worst tormentor all wrapped up in the convenient form of a boy otherwise known as Eric Cartman.

The brunette's face was decorated with splotches of chocolate and other remnants of Butters' candies yet not a trace of guilt as Butters stood in front of him completely distraught.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to get bored. Also you've got to give me a dollar so I can get some chocolate milk at lunch. So you can just hand that over now."

Any other day Butters would have quickly replied with a nod and a dollar but instead a broken whisper made its way out of Butters' mouth.

"Ya…. ya ate all my… my c-candy?"

Butters half-heartedly searched through the wrappers with the foolish hope that maybe he could at least find something edible, even if it was half-eaten and tainted by Cartman's mouth, but it soon became obvious that everything that had been at **his **desk, that was **his **candy was now being digested by the other boy's stomach.

"Well, that should be pretty fucking obvious by now. Anyways I need that dollar, like, right now."

"Eric…"

Cartman looked up to see Butters becoming more and more visually upset but he didn't have the time to try and figure out why. Lunch was going to be starting soon and after all that candy the perfect refreshment was obvious to Cartman and if the only thing in the way of him and chocolate milk was a dollar, well, then it was just another opportunity for Butters to prove his worth.

"What, Butters?"

"Why'd ya have to eat all my candy?"

"Um, because I was hungry, dumbass."

"But… that was m-my candy. It was supposed to be for m-me not you."

"Look, Butters, it's nothing personal I just wanted some candy and then I saw that you had plenty so I took some."

"But ya ate _all _of them…"

Cartman shrugs because he can't see what the big deal is. If he wants something then he takes it. That's how he's always lived his life so why was Butters still confused?

"So, I may have miscounted, whatever, just give me the money."

Part of Butters had known that this would happen the second he left Cartman alone with his candy but the blonde was just too optimistic to listen to his intuition and refused to believe that Cartman could just do this to him.

There must have been some reason that Cartman would just eat all his candy besides the fact that Cartman always took what was rightfully Butters' without permission or concern.

"But why would ya eat all of **my **candy when ya could've eaten **your **candy?"

"Ugh, can't you get over this already?"

Butters could feel his heart pound and his blood begin to boil. Deep down the boy had a temper which he was always trying to suppress with the fear of repercussions but there was only so much abuse he could take before he would erupt. Right before that could happen he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes.

In preparation of Valentine's Day all the kids had been given paper bags to decorate with stickers and drawings and these bags were where the candies would be placed in. Ultimately the bags had been too small because all the children's bags were now overflowing with treats, even Butters, the class Melvin, had gotten a ridiculous amount of sweets. However one look at Cartman's bag had proven this statement wrong because his bag was on his desk flat and obviously empty.

"Eric, did ya not g-get and valentines?"

Cartman's face went red and his eyes dropped to the floor, his usually boisterous voice coming out small.

"Of course I did. I just…. I just ate them all already and threw the wrappers away."

The second half of Cartman's statement reeks of falseness. It was believable that Cartman would have already ate his candies but Butters knew that Cartman would never, ever throw away his own trash when he could just make Butters do it for him.

Without saying a thing Butters reached over grabbing the bag and peaked inside. Absolutely empty.

Cartman snatched the bag and threw it on the floor at Butters' feet before crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, what if I didn't get any valentines? It's no big deal it's just a stupid holiday, unless you're going to laugh at me now. Is that it, Butters? You're going to fucking laugh at me because I didn't get a valentine? Whatever, I thought you were better than that."

Butters eyes widened at the accusation, if it was anyone else in this situation Cartman wouldn't hesitate to call them out and laugh and Butters would surely laugh along with Cartman but laughing at Cartman wasn't something that Butters could find himself doing.

"Wh-what? Of course I wouldn't laugh at ya, Eric. It's just are ya sure ya didn't misplace one 'cause I know for sure that I got ya one. Unless…"

Cartman raised a brow as he watched Butters turn around and dig in his backpack pulling out an envelope and a small bag. The blonde turned back with a shy smile and a slight blush holding out both items for Cartman to take, which he did.

"Um, here, Eric, I guess I did f-forget to give ya yours. I, uh, h-hope ya like my valentine."

Since the bag was heavier Cartman opened it first, a wide grin spread across his face and his tongue ran across his lips. Inside the bag was an assortment of candies and chocolates but they weren't the bite sized kind that all the other kids got from the blonde because Butters had stuffed this bag with king sized candy and digging deeper into the bag Cartman found some baked goods wrapped up in plastic.

Somehow he despite his stomach's demands for these newly acquired treats to be eaten immediately Cartman remembered the envelope. He placed the bag on his desk and looked at the envelope it was a simple ordinary white envelope that was rather unremarkable and tearing it open all that was inside was a folded up piece of paper. Slowly unfolded it he eventually came to a drawing of what appeared to be him and Butters drawn in the blonde's childish crayons and underneath the drawing Butters had written in purple crayon, **_Happy Valentine's Day, Eric! Love, Butters_**.

Before Cartman could call Butters out on the faginess that this card was emitting he felt arms wrap around his thick body and felt Butters' hair brush against his cheek. The hug left Cartman speechless and seemingly paralyzed that was until he could hear the laughs of his classmates.

As Butters was pushed off he swore he could hear Cartman whisper something.

"Thanks."

Well, Butters definitely hadn't been expecting any 'thank you' in fact he was pretty darn surprised that Cartman even bothered to open the card.

Eventually Cartman is able to look back up at Butters who's standing in front of him looking as stupid and hopeful as ever.

"So, Butters….."

"Yeah, Eric?"

"What about that dollar?"

Butters only nods happily before reaching into his pocket to pull out a dollar which he promptly hands over.

**A/N: This one turned out a couple hundred words longer than my last chapter.**

**I was hoping that it'd be less but overall I'm proud that I was able to keep my love for these two contained this much.**

**Just like Clyde, Cartman expects valentines but refuses to hand them out to anyone in return. If Cartman did buy anything with the intent of sharing, well, that may be the day hell freezes over but then again he'd probably end up eating them before he has a chance to hand them out.**

**Luckily for Cartman he was able to get through this without meeting Butters' wrath because though Butters might seem cute and sweet he can definitely kick ass (in "Butterballs" Dr. Oz got a taste of Butters' power and then there's always scary Professor Chaos…. Nah Professor Chaos is too fucking cute 3)**

**Anyways tomorrow (crosses fingers again) will be the Stendy chapter**

**On another note the Friday chapter (my first attempt at K2) which is actually supposed to come out on Valentine's day may come out the same day as the Stendy one since I probably won't be able to get onto a computer on actual Valentine's Day (my friend's bf broke up with her so we're having a sleepover to cheer her up.)**

**So yeah…**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it so far 3**

**Oh and before I forget this is a reply to guest: I'm glad you're liking this so far :) and good luck with your own stories!**

**Montana-Bob: I've got love for you, girl 3 (not meant to be creepy...)**

**So yeah... (deja vu)**

**Cya and thanks again!**


	3. Stendy

**A/N: Hi!**

**So this is my first time writing anything that's not boyxboy because really that's where my love lies but Stan and Wendy are cute enough to make me try something different.**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

He tried his best to ignore the feeling eating away at the back of his mind but try as he might nothing seemed to distract Stan from her. It really wasn't fair because how was he supposed to move on from Wendy if everything she did was just so, so…

Well, Stan really had no words for what he felt since his vocabulary was lacking due to his age and him not paying attention during class but he knew enough to know that Wendy for one reason or another wasn't about to leave his thoughts. Sure there were periods of time when he was able to ignore her and just enjoy the not so simple simplicity of his childhood but if anything Wendy seemed to work like a switch in the sense that Stan was either head over heels or completely disinterested. Maybe he was just overdue for that switch to turn on or maybe it was because today was Valentine's Day but once again Stan's heart was caught in that inescapable feeling that left him nauseous and wanting.

There was the logical part of him that was somehow still functioning and that was telling him to stop staring but every little move she made seemed directed at him and this paranoia was manifesting in the love-struck child. If Wendy really was trying to get his attention than what could Stan possibly do anyways?

He was practically a zombie, even zoning out Kyle who was complaining about candy. Stan didn't enough attention to figure out Kyle's complaint because to be fair Kyle was always complaining about something and anyways who had time for to listen when love was in the air.

The only thing that had even momentarily brought him out of his trance was Cartman's and Butters' hug which weirded him out because Cartman never hugs and had seemed a bit too cozy in the blonde's embrace. So Stan blinked twice at that but that was it.

Class and lunch was one huge blur and by the time the kids were let out to recess Stan knew that something had to give. It was frustrating because he was old enough to have these inconvenient feelings but not old enough to know what to do with them.

The last time he had asked his father for advice was when he had asked if the milk was still good even though the expiration date was two days ago and three months later Randy is still perplexed and convinced that he's on the cusp of uncovering a government conspiracy.

Stan hadn't been expecting much from his father anyways but still the boy needed help and with Chef long gone the only person close to him that knows about women is Kenny and that boy is in serious need of sex addiction therapy. Besides Stan's not looking to do any Kenny approved activities for a long time and still doesn't see the whole appeal in the magazines that Kenny keeps in his backpack.

If Stan could at least let Wendy know that he's still interested that would be enough for the day or at least for a while.

Stan has the intent and the desire to go over and talk to Wendy, who's laughing with all of her friends about who knows what. Actually, Stan wouldn't mind knowing because he's partially terrified that they might be talking and, more importantly, laughing about him.

He continues to just sit on the bench waiting for inspiration to strike and for some words of his past to motivate him but it's not that easy. In his short life Stan has seen and done a lot but South Park rarely offers any learning experiences and is fonder of wtf moments. Ultimately it's a voice that Stan can't place that catches his attention, "**_Chicks love confidence…."_**

He might not remember who said those words but they finally give him the strength to stand up and walk in her direction, silently abandoning Kyle who long ago abandoned the hope of actually having a conversation with Stan today.

He repeats that advice to himself but even his mantra loses power the second he reaches her. Surprisingly the one thing that he hasn't lost yet is his voice.

"Hi, Wendy."

She turns to face him and as soon as their eyes meet he can feel his throat tighten.

"Oh, hi, Stan."

The silence is so fucking awkward and if Stan could he'd take back his greeting and his decision to walk over here because Wendy just intimidates the fuck out of him. Not that she's trying to her hair us just falling into soft waves and her blue eyes are piercing his own. There's always been something effortless about Wendy Testaburger and Stan has no idea how to confront it.

"Um…."

Wendy smiles patiently because she's used to this routine and just finds it so cute and endearing. A lot of Stan's habits are cute and endearing and if the boy wasn't so hot and cold maybe their relationships could last longer than a month. Not that she's one to talk because as much as she truly does like Stan she'd sometimes still find her mind wander from boy to boy but that was always temporary and eventually she'd always find herself back with Stan.

"Do you maybe want to talk?"

Stan nods and his blush and nausea intensify the second Wendy grabs his arm and leads him away.

The two kids walk off until they're a decent distance from the others. Wendy can see her friends still giggling and staring at her and Stan. Her relationship with him is a popular discussion amongst them half of the girls find Stan to be quirky and the other half just find him pathetic.

"So, Stan, was there something in particular that you wanted to talk about?"

Stan's mind is rushing with so many thoughts that he doesn't even know where to start.

"I, uh, I guess…"

Wendy decides to give Stan a chance to think but after an even longer period of silence decides to take things under control.

"Did you get a lot of candy? I think everyone did, except for Eric but I was sort of expecting that."

Stan can't even think of an answer to that question because in class all he can remember is just staring and that's still all he's doing.

Since words are failing him at the moment Stand decides to take action because apparently he was once told to be confident and what's more confident than just going for it?

Wendy's eyes widen a little as Stan leans closer, lips pursued, and eyes shut. It's actually a pretty nice surprise because Stan never takes the initiative when it comes to her and it's actually gets pretty frustrating at times. When he's surrounded by his friends he fits so perfectly into the role of a leader, it just comes naturally to him, but the second that Wendy enters the equation sometimes it seems like Stan forgets to even breathe.

In the excitement of a Valentine's Day kiss Wendy nearly forgets about Stan's rather nasty habit and right before their lips touch Stan pulls back and gags before spilling the contents of his stomach all over the floor just barely missing Wendy.

Stan can't bring himself to look at her and mumbles an apology before stumbling off with a bit of vomit on his chin and his head downcast in shame. Wendy's also disappointed because she had thought that they were finally getting together but taking a brave look at the floor actually puts a smile on her face. Her friends probably won't believe her and probably won't dare to look but Wendy's pretty sure that Stan's throw up is slightly heart-shaped.

**A/N: Seems as if Stan still hasn't shaken that nasty habit of puking before kissing but at least he didn't puke directly on Wendy this time. So that's something he can be proud of I guess….**

**Also if you were wondering who told Stan that "Chicks love confidence" well I'll never, ever tell you….(I kid, I kid. The one who told Stan that was the all mighty clitoris! Which he then forget about because of Kenny's sacrifice. If you still don't know what I'm talking about here's your other hint: It's bigger…. It's longer….. and it's uncut….. a.k.a. the South Park movie!)**

**Kenny might be a bit too much for Stan to handle but maybe Kyle will fare better in the next chapter because coming soon is some K2!**

**I was hoping to be able to publish that soon but it looks like it'll have to wait for Sunday or at the very latest Tuesday because life decided that I don't get to have computer access for the next few days….**

**Anyways thanks for reading! **


	4. K2

**A/N: Hey!**

**Turns out that I get to publish this in time!**

**Anyways this is my first K2 and I just love the name of this ship….**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

The second the puke hits the floor Kyle rolls his eyes because really who didn't see that one coming? He watches a little longer to see Stan run off, presumably to go cry in the bathroom, and Wendy staring somewhat lovingly at the mess that Stan had left behind.

Those two had a weird dynamic that Kyle had long ago given up hope of ever understanding. Kyle definitely had love for Stan but he still had to admit that his super best friend was a hopeless idiot when it came to romance.

Kyle, however, was positive that he wasn't hopeless or an idiot in either life or romance. Sure Cartman may have tricked him a few times into falling for his traps but it wasn't Kyle's stupidity that was at fault. The real problem was that Kyle was a bit too trusting, constantly giving out second chances and believing a little too much in the good of others, but that didn't make him an idiot, at least, that was Kyle's logic. Kyle just had morals, something that he found to be seriously lacking in South Park.

Sometimes these morals faltered a bit in the presence of influence. Though Kyle had the brain power to lead he preferred using his knowledge to aid others, whether it was Stan or at his weaker moments Cartman. Kyle really did know a lot, like how he wouldn't be able to eat any of his candy because he was diabetic. He always figured that a little bite couldn't hurt but he knew that the second that he got home that his mom would confiscate all his sweets and hand them over to Ike, who unsurprisingly had a number of cavities.

That was Kyle's main reason for disliking Valentine's Day. Apparently this day was for romance but Kyle hadn't liked anyone like that in so long and anyways he didn't have enough time and had too much dignity to give into love. The only benefits for the non-romantics on Valentine's Day was all the candy but as previously stated Kyle couldn't enjoy that either. At least on Halloween he could wear cool costumes and hang out with his friends and not have to think too much about what he was missing out on. Today, though, he was alone. Stan had abandoned him and wouldn't be much fun at the moment post-vomit and Butters was surprisingly okay, if annoyingly naïve at times, but he was currently following Cartman around and helping the brunette with who knew what.

Before Kyle could even think of his name his last friend, Kenny McCormick, suddenly appeared and sat down next to him. The blonde offered a smile, minus a few teeth but with an odd smell lingering in his breath.

"What's up, Kyle?"

"Nothing just sitting here."

"Yeah, I can see that. I saw Stan throw up earlier but I thought that he broke up with Wendy last week?"

Kyle sighs because he doesn't know why people come to him to talk about Stan. They might be super best friends but Kyle does have a life outside of their friendship.

"He did but I guess he wants her back."

"Oh, uh, did you see Butters hugging Cartman? Fatass was all red and everything."

"Cartman's such an asshole."

Kyle's scanning the playground for something he can do alone but everything is either taken or isn't fun unless you have someone else to play with. So it looks like Kyle's going to have to settle with talking to Kenny.

The two boys might be friends but it's more of a friend-of-a-friend situation and they don't talk much to each other unless Cartman or Stan is with them. Kenny never really has much to say besides the occasional dirty joke that he mumbles under his breath. Anyways Kyle's not really in the mood for any conversation. He's sure that Kenny just wants something from him that isn't just someone to talk to because most of the time the blonde just comes over to bug him for food.

"So, Kyle?"

"What?"

Kyle feels a little bad when Kenny flinches at his tone of voice but he's never been very good at hiding his irritation.

"Dude, is everything, like, okay?"

That simple question of concern is the last thing that Kyle wants and is the thing that finally gets him to speak his mind.

"Oh, me? Of course everything is just great. I mean, I got a shitload of candy that I can't even eat and all my friends are fucking idiots!"

"Why can't you eat your candy?"

"Because I'm diabetic!"

"Oh, can I have it then?"

Kyle's eyes narrow and Kenny might be immortal but he knows that he doesn't stand a chance against a pissed off Kyle. Before he can attempt to apologize or ideally run away the red head sighs and decides to spare Kenny.

"Maybe you should just go Kenny. I'm not feeling very social at the moment and anyways I gave my candy to Stan."

Kenny nudges at Kyle to get his attention.

"Come on, Kyle. Things can't be that bad. What's wrong? You can't eat your candy and your friends suck? You should let me help you."

"Help me how exactly?"

Kenny bits his lip, feeling the wheels beginning to grind in his mind. A smile creeps across his face as he comes up with a solution.

"Well, I can't do anything about your friends but maybe I can help with your candy problem."

Kyle's already wary but he decides to give Kenny a chance.

"Okay, what are we going to do?"

"You said that you can't eat any candy, so I'm just going to give you a taste."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just trust me Kyle."

It's that one word again. The same one that's led Kyle to his demise so many times before and just like before Kyle's going to fall for it.

"Fine. What do I do?"

"Close your eyes."

Kenny's surprised that Kyle does is so quickly. Truth is that what he's planning is more for his benefit than Kyle's. Kenny loves making others squirm whether it's from his jokes or his lack of shame and Kyle is perfect for this because the boy has a strict belief in personal space and Kenny's about to break Kyle's trust.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a chocolate, takes the wrapper off, and plops it into his mouth. It tastes fucking delicious and Kenny smirks to himself wondering if Kyle will think the same thing.

Kyle's eyes open as soon as he feels Kenny's hand on his face keeping him still. Even though Kyle is now looking Kenny isn't about to stop and leans dangerously close to the red head's mouth.

"Wha…. What are you d-doing, Ken-"

Kenny gladly accepts the invitation of Kyle's open mouth and his aim is perfect as he pursues his lips and spits into Kyle's mouth.

Kyle's horrified and pushes Kenny away making him land on the floor. He spits soon after but the taste remains.

"What the fuck, Kenny?!"

In between chuckles Kenny finally looks up with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"I was just trying to play ookie mouth."

**A/N: I've been wanting to write K2 for sooooo long but I couldn't think of how besides the fact that I wanted to include ookie mouth in it. ('ookie mouth' is a reference to the episode 'Chickenpox" so if you don't know it watch it!)**

**Poor, poor Kyle…..**

**I love seeing him squirm just like Kenny does.**

**Anyways I'm glad that you've read this all and I hope it's been decent for you all too!**

**Technical Technicalities: hi there…..**

**So yep that's it for this!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
